Typically, mixed reality (MR) refers to a combination of virtual and real environments to produce new environments and visualizations where physical and digital objects co-exist and can be interacted with in real time. Typically, mixed reality takes place not only in the physical world or the virtual world, but includes a mix of elements from reality and virtual reality, encompassing both augmented reality and augmented virtuality via immersive technology.